Pídeme lo que quieras
by Beiny him
Summary: "Pídeme lo que quieras" es sin duda una novela atrevida, en la que el morbo y las fantasías sexuales están a la orden del día
1. Prólogo

_**Hola... Bueno yo solo quiero decir... Que esta es una adaptacion de libro... y aqui solo quiero dar advertencias y el prólogo.**_

**_1.-La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes _**

**_2.-Esto en sin fines de lucro, es solo por hobi y entretenimiento._**

**_3.-La verdadera autora se llama Megan Maxwell, escritora famosa de la trilogia "Pideme lo que quieras" libros como "Sorprendeme", "Las Guerreras Maxwell", entre otros._**

**_Lamento no decir el nombre del creador de las D!PPGZ, pero es que no me lo se (si alguien lo sabe, ¿Me lo dice por favor?). Sin más, el prólogo._**

* * *

Tras la muerte de su padre, el prestigioso empresario alemán Brick Zimmerman decide viajar a España para supervisar las sucursales de la empresa Müller. En la oficina central de Madrid conoce a Blossom, una joven ingeniosa y simpatica de la que se encapricha de inmediato.

Blossom sucumbe a la atracción que el alemán ejerce sobre ella y acepta formar parte de sus juegos sexuales, repletos de fantasías y erotismo. Junto a él aprenderá que todos llevamos dentro un voyeur, y que las personas se dividen en sumisas y dominantes... Pero el tiempo pasa, la relación se intensifica y Brick empieza a temer que se descubra su secreto, algo que podría marcar el principio o el fin de la relación.

* * *

_**Bueno, eso es el prólogo, si quieren que la empieze ¡Rivew!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_1.-La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes_**

**_2.-Esto en sin fines de lucro, es solo por hobi y entretenimiento._**

**_3.-La verdadera autora se llama Megan Maxwell, escritora famosa de la trilogia "Pideme lo que quieras" libros como "Sorprendeme", "Las Guerreras Maxwell", entre otros._**

**_Lamento no decir el nombre del creador de las PPG (La he liado en el cap anterior, perdón), pero es que no me lo se (si alguien lo sabe, ¿Me lo dice por favor?). _**

* * *

Qué pesadita es mi jefa.

Sinceramente, al final tendré que pensar lo mismo que media empresa: que ella y Mitch, el guaperas de mi compañero, tienen un lío. Pero no. No quiero ser mal pensada y entrar en la misma ruleta en la que todas mis compañeras han entrado. El cuchicheo.

Desde enero trabajo para la empresa Müller, una compañía de fármacos alemanes. Soy la secretaria de la jefa de las delegaciones y, aunque mi trabajo me gusta, me siento explotada muy a menudo. Vamos... que sólo le falta a mi jefa atarme a la silla y echarme un chusco de pan para comer.

Cuando por fin termino el montón de trabajo que mi querida jefa me ha ordenado tener listo para el día siguiente, dejo los informessobre su mesa y regreso a la mía. Cojo el bolso y me voy sin mirar atrás. Necesito salir de la oficina o acabaré saliendo en las noticias como la asesina en serie de jefas que se creen el ombligo del mundo.

Son las once y veinte de la noche... ¡Vaya horitas!

En la calle llueve a mares. ¡Perfecto! Chaparrón de verano. Llego hasta la puerta y, tras echarle valor al asunto, corro hacia el parking donde me espera mi amado _León. _Entro en el garaje como una sopa y, tras darle al botón del mando, _Leoncito _pestañea sus luces dándome la bienvenida. ¡Es más mono...!

Rápidamente me meto en él. No soy miedosa, pero no me gustan los parkings y menos aún si son solitarios como éste a estas horas. Inconscientemente, comienzo a recordar películas de terror en las que la chica camina por uno de ellos y un desalmado vestido de negro aparece y la acuchilla hasta morir. ¡Joder, que mal rato!

En cuanto estoy dentro del coche, cierro los pestillos, abro el bolso, saco un pañuelo de papel y me seco la cara. ¡Estoy empapada! Pero justo cuando voy a meter las llaves en el contacto... ¡zaz!, se me caen. Maldigo a oscuras y me agacho para buscarlas.

Toco el suelo con la mano. A la derecha no están. A la izquierda tampoco. Vaya... encuentro el paquete de chicles que busqué hace días. ¡Bien! Sigo toqueteandoel suelo del coche y por fin las encuentro. Entonces oigo unas risas cercanas y miro a mi alrededor con cuidado para que no me vean.

¡Oh, Dios mío!

Entre rísas y colgueo veo acercarse a mi jefa y a Mitch. Parecen divertidos. Eso me pone mala leche. Yo currando hasta las once y pico y ellos, de parranda. ¡Qué injusticia! De pronto, mi jefa y Mitch se apoyan en la columna de al lado y se besan

¡Vaya tela...!

¡No me lo puedo creer!

Semiagachada en el interior de mi automovil para que ni me vean, contengo la respiración. Por favor.. ¡por favor! Si se dan cuenta de que estoy ahí, me muero de la vergüenza. Y no. No quiero que eso ocurra. De repente, mi jefa tira el bolso y sin ningun miramiento toca con decisión la entrepierna de Mitch. ¡Le está tocando el paquete!

¡Por todos los santos! Pero ¿qué estoy viendo?

¡Dios! Ahora es Mitch quien le mete mano a ella por debajo de la falda. Se la sube, la empuja hacia arriba contra la columna y se comienza a refregar contra ella. ¡Qué fuerte!

¡Ay, madre!¿Qué hago?

Quiero marcharme. No quiero ver lo que hacen pero tampoco puedo salir de allí. Si arranco el coche, sabrán que los he pillado. Así que, agazapada y sin moverme, no puedo dejar de mirar lo que hacen. Entonces, Mitch vuelve a apoyarla en el suelo y la obliga a dar la vuelta. La coloca sobre el capó del coche y le baja las bragas, primero con la boca y luego con las manos. ¡Joder, le estoy viendo el culo a mi jefa!¡Qué horror! Y en aquel momento escucho a Mitch preguntarle:

—Dime, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Mi jefa, como gata en celo, murmura entregada por completo a la causa.

—Lo que quieras... lo que tú quieras.

¡Qué fuerte, por Dios, qué fuerte! Y yo en primera fila. Sólo me faltan las palomitas.

Mitch vuelve a empujarla sobre el capó. Le abre las piernas y mete la boca en el sexo de ella. ¡Ay, madre! Pero ¿de qué estoy siendo testigo? Mi jefa, doña Tiquismiquis, suelta un gemido y yo me tapo los ojos. Pero la curiosidad, el morbo o como se llame me puede y me destapo de nuevo. Sin pestañear veo cómo él, tras relamerse, se separa unos centimetros de ella y le mete un dedo, luego dos y, levantandose, la agarra de su pelazo oscuro y tira de él mientras mueve los dedos a un ritmo que, para qué negarlo, haría suspirar a cualquiera.

—¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii!—escucho gemir a mi jefa.

Respiro con dificultad.

Me va a dar algo.

¡Qué calor!

Me guste o no, ver aquello me está poniendo frenética, y no presisamente por estar de los nervios. Mis relaciones sexuales son normalitas, tirando a predicibles, así que lo cierto es que ver aquello en vivo y en directo me está exitando.

Mitch se baja la bragueta de su pantalón gris. Saca un más que aceptable pene de su interior... ¡Vaya con Mitch! Y me quedo ojiplática cuando veo que se lo clava de una sola estocada. ¡Me muero! Pero de placer... Vamos, justo por lo que está jadeando mi jefa.

Mis pezones están dduros y, de pronto, me doy cuenta de que me los estoy tocando. Pero ¿cuándo he metido mi mano por el interior de la blusa? Rápidamente saco mi mano de ahí, pero mis pezones y el centro de mi deseo protestan. ¡Ellos quieren más! Pero no. Eso no puede ser. Yo no hago esas cosas. Minutos después, tras varios gemidos y bamboleos, Mitch y mi jefa se recomponen. ¡Olé! ¡Ya han terminado! se meten en el coche y se marchan. Respiro aliviada.

Cuando por fin vuelvo a quedarme sola en el parking, me incormoro de mi escondrijo y me siento en el asiento de mi coche. Las manos me tiemblan. Las rodillas también. Y noto que mi respiración está acelerada. Exaltada por lo que acabo de precenciar, cierro los ojos mientras me tranquilizo y pienso cómo sería tener sexo de ese calibre. ¡Caliente!

Diez minutos después, arranco el coche y salgo del parking. Me voy a tomar unas cervezas con mis amigos. Necesito refrescarme y refrescar mi calienturente... mente.


End file.
